Two Against the World
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is the first in a series of interconnected one-shots about Connor and Abby's re-integration into the world that moved on without them after their time in the Cretaceous. Lemony smut to start!  HMS-verse, but not necessary to read that to follow


**A/N: This is the first in what I'd like to do in a series of interconnected one-shots about Connor and Abby's re-integration into the world that moved on without them after their time in the Cretaceous. It's set in the same universe as my 'Hold My Silence' fic, but you need not have read that for this to make sense.**

**Warning: Slight Spoilers for Season Four**

* * *

**Contentment**

The biggest fear they'd had once they got back and found out that so much time had passed had been that they had lost the flat. When they found how _much_ time had passed in this timeline, they were both sure of it. It had been a shock… thrust back into the modern world again, and a world that had moved on without them. Sarah was gone. Yet another person that had died as a result of the anomaly project. Worse... she'd died trying to find _them. _No wonder no one had come for them since.

To find out that Lester, of _all_ people, had insisted their flat and all its contents be kept intact had been a shock of the highest order. Connor had been amused that Lester had taken the liberty of moving all of his things back into the flat. It seemed he and Abby were the only people that hadn't realized they were meant to be together. After all the time spent together in the Cretaceous, neither one of them could ever imagine being apart. Their beloved pets had been moved to the new veterinary wing of the very new ARC, and it had taken some insistence on their part to do it, but they would be restored to the flat, as well.

Abby smiled as she remembered the shock on both Lester and Becker's faces as Connor had faced their new supervision down, insisting that his pets be put back where they belonged. He was no longer the same man he was before they left. _This_ Connor was not about to back down just because he'd been told to. He'd faced down scarier things than upper management. Next to a herd of Theropods, an Acrocanthosaurus, and a whole laundry list of horrifying things that had happened to them in the last year, Burton was nothing.

That's how they came to be back inside their old home, both feeling more than a little bit lost. Someone had stopped in and left a few bags of supplies on the kitchen counter, and the refrigerator was stocked with food and _bless them,_ Corona. They'd been poked and prodded, and then thankfully… fed (bland soup, but probably for the best), but once again thanks to Lester, they'd been released. He'd assured the staff that it could all wait. Connor and Abby needed to go home. They couldn't help but get the feeling that Lester had been so adamant only because Burton disagreed. He seemed to take a great deal of pleasure in opposing the new regime.

Showers were first. They had already discussed it on the ride over. Connor insisted Abby go first; he was going to hit his beard with the electric razor he'd asked for whilst she showered, and then it would be his turn. Abby smiled to herself; she had her own plans, but it wouldn't do to give them away so soon.

She stripped off her clothing and dropped all articles into a large black plastic bin liner. She'd not miss them. They'd gone stiff and scratchy from repeated washing and drying without the use of soap, and she ached to put something soft on. She'd never been a very frilly sort of girl, but she planned to pull on the very soft flannel nightshirt she kept stashed at the bottom of her drawer. It had lace trim and little tiny roses and was the complete opposite of anything she would ordinarily wear, but it was the most gloriously _soft_ article of clothing she owned, and if Connor made fun, she'd pop him one.

Abby turned the taps, letting the water warm before she stepped under the spray. She smiled as she poured a large dollop of hazelnut vanilla shower gel into her palm and sudsed up. Soap was one of the luxuries that didn't get nearly enough appreciation, in her opinion. She had shampooed three times and now had a full handful of deep conditioner working in her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. She peeked outside the curtain to see a bare naked Connor, save for his boxers, fussing with an electric razor.

"Oh my god, am I ready to shave this thing off," Connor exclaimed, "Do ya know how bad it _itches?_"

Abby laughed, "Trust me Connor, I had some shaving of my own to do."

He pinked, just a little, "Oh."

She grinned, delighting in how easy it still was to make Connor blush, and disappeared back behind the curtain.

Connor stared at his reflection, trying to reconcile his mental image of himself with what he saw in front of him. The man in the mirror was harder than he'd imagined himself, and the shadows behind his eyes hadn't been there before. He touched the still-healing cut above his eyebrow with the tips of his fingers. Abby had said she was not bothered by it, but he'd really rather that it didn't scar. Despite what Abby told him to the contrary, he still didn't think of himself as particularly handsome, and he'd not wanted to make it worse.

He set to work on ridding himself of the beard. He had sensitive skin that broke out in razor bumps when he shaved closely, so he'd never been the type to shave every day, but he _hated _the persistent itchiness that _this_ much growth caused. He'd need to shave properly, of course, but the electric razor was a necessary first step with a full beard. A few minutes later and he felt much more like his old self. It was a good thing, too, because Abby had fogged up the mirror so much that he was having difficulty seeing himself in it.

"Abby, do ya plan to save any of that hot water for me?" he called out plaintively.

She peeked around the curtain again, "You'd better come on in."

"Oh. _Oh_. I thought you'd… never mind, what am I sayin'?" he grinned, dropping his boxers into the bin liner and joining her.

Abby moved back, letting Connor get the full effect of the cascading hot water. He moaned, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. She understood completely. The hot spring they'd found had been lovely, but this water was clean and hot and nothing could truly simulate a modern shower. Abby smirked and poured some of the shower gel into her hands. If the water alone could make him moan like that… she couldn't wait for the sounds _this _would bring.

Abby slipped around behind him and spread the sweetly scented shower gel across his strong shoulders and back, kneading the taut muscles with her strong little hands as she went.

Connor inhaled; she was using some of that stuff that had always left him with the strongest urge to nibble her shoulders. He'd always thought it was terribly unfair of her to use shower gel that smelled like something that he should eat, when she had always been off of the menu for him. Yet here she was, most certainly _on_ the menu… at least if he was reading the signals she was sending properly. He'd thought perhaps she would be too tired; they'd had one hell of a day. By the way her hands were working his sore muscles and sliding possessively over his body, she wasn't _that_ tired.

"Ooooh," he moaned, the sound low and drawn out, "that's lovely Abby, don't stop please." he begged.

She smiled and slid her hands over his slick wet flesh, working lower, her hands massaging his tight little arse. He made another delicious moan, and Abby knew she could do this all day if it kept him making noises like that. She began working on his arms, one at a time. He had delectable arms, she mused, as she massaged his defined deltoid and bicep. He was all tight wiry muscle; he'd never be a large man, but their sojourn in the Cretaceous had put some bulk on him, and every bit of his body was now solid and defined.

Abby moved to the front of him and squeezed more shower gel into her hands. He cracked open his eyes halfway, watching her hungrily as she began to work on his chest. He raised a hand to her breast, thumbing her nipple as her hands moved from his chest down his torso to his hard flat stomach. She leaned into his touch for a moment before she moved his hand gently away.

"Let me finish," she gently reprimanded.

He nodded easily, letting his hand drop back to his side. She dropped to her knees to get his legs… and his cock.

"Oh fuck, Abby," he gasped as her soap slick hand closed over his cock.

She stroked him slowly, his hips rolling as her hand moved along his shaft. She gave a squeeze and a twist at the top of the stroke and he whimpered. She smiled, she could at least take the edge off… then he'd be up to the session she had planned for after they had washed off the remnants of the Cretaceous era. His hand smacked wetly against the wall of the shower as he threw his head back. It didn't take long to bring him off; she knew exactly how to touch him.

She stood and pressed her body to his while he was still gasping for air, "Better do your hair before the last of the hot water is gone."

He nodded dumbly and she smiled. There was one sure way to shut up Connor Temple, and an orgasm afterglow was it.

Abby squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into her hands and slipped back behind him and started working the shampoo through his thick dark locks.

He moaned again and leaned his head back, "Uuhhnn. Oh god, Abby."

Abby giggled, one would think she was stroking something else entirely, "Next time I'll just wash your hair instead of bringing you off."

Connor smiled, his dimple flashing in his cheek, but didn't open his eyes, "That feels so good it might bring me off… if you could just combine the two... Ow!"

She smirked as she yanked through a knot in his hair, "Oops," she said unsympathetically.

He took the hint and shut up. She gave him the same treatment she'd given her own hair, a triple shampoo topped with deep conditioner, and then she rinsed them both out. She sighed happily as her hair now slid easily through her fingers. It would need cutting, but at least now she should be able to get a brush through it. Connor had deteriorated into a pliable soporific pile of goo from her ministrations, and he just nodded happily when she asked if he was ready to get out.

The harsh light from the bathroom, now unfiltered by the shower curtain, broke Connor from his happy stupor. He took the soft towel in his hands and toweled himself off quickly. They had a nice soft bed waiting for them, and he was more than a little desperate to put it to good use... even more so than usual. The thought of being able to make love to her without the constant fear that had hung over them in the Cretaceous was enough to bring him to his knees. Even when they had been in the relative safety of their cave, the threat had always been a little niggling persistent worry in the back of their minds.

He held out his hand for her, suddenly shy. He wanted this to be perfect, and he had a bad habit of opening his mouth when he shouldn't and mucking things up. She smiled up at him, and placed her hand in his, and he couldn't find it in him to worry about it anymore. He felt his face stretch into a silly broad grin and swept her up, towel and all, into his arms.

"Connor!" she gasped, "What do you think you're doing?"

He winked cheekily and carried her towards their bedroom, "Being romantic. Is it working?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Connor… you're not wearing any clothes, of _course _it's working."

Delighted by the compliment, he quickened his step. He deposited her on the bed, joining in her infectious laughter as he lay himself beside her. He'd missed hearing her laugh, seeing her smile like this… and she was smiling and laughing with _him._ She was looking at him like he was something special, warmth and love behind her clear azure eyes. A thousand times in a thousand dreams he'd had of this… to have her with him and loving him and it couldn't compare to the real thing. He thought his heart would burst it was so full of love.

Some of it must have shown in his face, because her smile softened and then fell away.

Her expression intensely focused, Abby reached up and traced the line of his jaw, "I'd almost forgotten how you looked under that beard."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, and though his tone was light, he couldn't hide the underlying uncertainty.

Abby pushed herself up so she could kiss the corner of his jaw near his ear, and then continued down the line of his strong jaw.

He shivered and gave a short laugh, "That's yes, then?"

She was nibbling the underside of his jaw, and he felt her lips form a smile against his skin. She licked a trail up to his ear, took the lobe in her teeth and nipped gently.

"Yes," she breathed.

Connor turned his head to capture his lips with his own, "That's good," he said in between heated kisses as he traced his hands over her soft skin. He thumbed her hard nipple softly and then tugged it between his fingers.

"God, yes it is," she murmured.

Connor laughed again at her intentional misunderstanding, but it was soft and breathless, and there was something in it that made Abby catch her breath.

"Lay back for me?" he asked, "I want to taste you."

If he only knew. If he truly understood the power in his words. All he had to do was to look up at her with those dark chocolate eyes and say 'I want,' and she was powerless to say no. It was likely a good thing that Connor was not one to say 'I want' very often. She had resisted him for so long, but she'd finally surrendered; she loved him so deeply and completely, she'd give him all that she could… he has but to ask.

She did as he asked, a moan escaping her lips as her body sank into the soft mattress. Connor chuckled again and oddly enough, picked up her foot. She cracked open her eyes to look at him curiously but he just smiled and started rubbing it. She gave another soft moan as her body started to relax under Connor's touch; she hadn't even realized she was tense. He worked on both her feet, then up her calves, and finally up to her thighs. Her breath hitched as his fingers grazed her cleft, but he just continued to knead her muscles as if he hadn't.

"This is lovely Connor, but… why?" she started to ask as he moved to her shoulders and then down her arms.

"Shhh. I just want you to be relaxed and comfortable. You did the same for me, yeah?" he answered.

She smiled, "Feels so good I can't make myself argue."

"Must be good then," he joked, but his voice betrayed how aroused he was.

He massaged down her chest, his palms brushed over her pebbled nipples but he didn't linger on her breasts like she imagined he would. He gave them the same thorough attention he'd given the rest of her body before he moved down to her stomach.

"Roll over, darlin' I need to get your back.

"Darling?" She asked languidly, lifting an eyebrow.

Connor blushed and looked down.

"It's okay, it's sweet" she reassured him. She was just surprised by it was all. The little endearment had come out of nowhere, but she found that she actually liked it a little bit. Alright, she liked it more than a little bit.

She rolled over, astonished at how much effort it took her to move. Every muscle in her body was loose and she didn't know how she could be much more relaxed than she already was. He started kneading her back and she all but dissolved into the mattress. "Oh… Connor that is bloody incredible," she managed to get out. He hummed his acknowledgement and continued to work down the line of her back to her arse.

Again, his thumb brushed her cleft, and she shivered as desire ripped through her. Connor urged her legs open further and traced his fingers over her opening. She started to shift up on her knees to allow her better access, but he stopped her and wedged in a pillow under her hips.

"Be still, Abby. Just relax," he requested.

He massaged her thighs, again brushing her opening with his thumbs. She rocked backwards into him, and he obliged her. This was about pleasure, not teasing. He wanted to do this for her, because he loved to touch her, and he loved making her sigh and moan for him even more. He'd paid attention to what Abby liked with the single-minded intensity he usually reserved for writing code or compiling data. He slid two fingers inside of her as his thumb found her clit and began a slow circle.

She moaned softly and called out his name; he loved that more than anything. His name falling from her lips with breathy sighs and moans of pleasure. He continued his slow massage of her clit as he bent his head to place a wet open mouthed kiss on the back of her knee. He spread her legs wider as he continued the wet trail up to her thighs. He gave a long lick along her opening, delighting in the shiver and low moan it produced. He fed upon her, slow and steady, alternating use of his mouth with slow thrusts of his fingers.

Her breath was coming faster, her moans more frantic and higher pitched, and her hips backed up to him with every stroke of his tongue or fingers. He added a third finger to the other two; she cried out in pleasure as her hands fisted in the sheets helplessly. His own breath was loud in his ears; everything in him wanted to grab her hips and pound into her as she spasmed around him, but he wanted to make this last. A plaintive moan escaped him; he wanted her so badly. He sucked hard at her clit, his fingers curling as he moved them inside of her.

She gave a bone deep shudder; every muscle in her body seized and trembled as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. She cried out his name, coming apart for him as her hips bucked wildly against his wet mouth, his clever fingers. She collapsed limply against the mattress and reached out blindly to grasp his hand as she tried to catch her breath again.

He crawled up the bed to lay himself next to her. His cock ached and throbbed, but he could wait. He smiled, incredibly pleased with himself as Abby gave another contented sigh and open her eyes to smile at him.

"Comfy?" he asked and then kissed her hand.

"Mmmm," was all she could manage. Connor was an incredibly attentive lover, and she couldn't imagine that anyone that could possibly satisfy her more.

He traced his free hand down her back in an idle caress, and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She looked terribly relaxed and happy, but so much so he was afraid she might have forgotten he was there at all.

Abby smiled at him again and shifted to lay herself over top of him. She pressed her forehead to his and traced her tongue over his Cupid's bow lips, "Bed is lovely and soft, isn't it?" she asked, just as his lips sought hers.

"_You're_ lovely and soft," he replied, his voice gone deep and rasping, and then he stole her next words with a hungry kiss that left her panting.

There was no mistaking the look in his dark eyes, or in the invitation of his rock hard cock pressing against her cleft. She ground herself against him, smearing her wetness over him.

His eyes slammed shut, "_Fuck!_ That's... _Fuck!_ Abby…"

She licked the pulse point at his throat, nipped at his jaw as she continued to grind against him. A familiar crease formed between his eyebrows; his restlessly grasping hands and tight jaw told her he was barely managing to hold himself back from entering her. He'd gone quiet on her, another sure sign of intense concentration on his part. She didn't want to wait anymore either. She pressed her mouth to his as she guided him carefully inside of her. He was a lot to take in, so she fit him in slowly to give herself time to adjust to his girth.

Connor wrapped his arms around her tightly as he finally slid into her delicious warmth. He lost himself to it, as he always did, melting into the overwhelming sensations and emotions that threatened to make his heart explode. Even now, although he'd known her body before, it choked him with the sheer intensity of it. They were _home_ and _safe _and he had his precious Abby with him, and it was all he'd dreamed about the entire time they'd been trapped.

Abby let her legs fall between his, his legs wrapping around hers as if even as close as they were, it wasn't close enough. They breathed together as she undulated her hips slowly, grinding into him at the end of each stroke. Pressed together, every inch of skin touching, time seemed to slow. The world fell away; tender kisses, gentle smiles and soft moans filled the air as sweat dripped down their bodies. They locked their gazes as the climax neared, each wanting to watch the other; slow deep stokes becoming more urgent as the climax built.

It hit like a tidal wave; pleasure so intense and deep it bordered on pain as their bodies strained to contain it, vision flashing white… nerve endings singing, heat roiling thorough their bodies. Almost in perfect unison they cried out, riding the waves of pleasure as long as they could.

"Oh, god…" Connor breathed when he could finally suck in enough breath for speech.

"Yeah…" Abby agreed.

Connor chuckled, "Don't even want to move, do I?"

"Hmm. Then let's not," she smiled down at him, "I was worried I'd not be able to sleep, but I could right now," Abby admitted.

Connor reached for the towel that Abby had been wearing and offered it to her, and then made use of it himself. He tucked her in close to him again and kissed the top of her hair.

"Love you, Abby."

She squeezed him tightly and laid her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat a reasurring sound. He sighed, and she realized he'd been waiting for her reply.

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, Connor. Never doubt it, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay," he accepted softly.

Her brow furrowed, "I'm not good with-"

He brushed his lips over hers to cut her off. A wry smile twisted his lips, "I know. It's okay. It is."

She smiled sheepishly and lay her head back down. He _did_ know, but she'd keep trying, because he needed it.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, long one-shot. I'm hoping that ya'll enjoyed this, and please let me know if you did? Would a series of one shots for this be a good idea, or should I just let this lie?


End file.
